The Return of Poopy Moore
by Witch's Runes
Summary: Bella's life turns out to be a huge lie, her real name's Poopy Moore, not to mention, that both her and her Mother are from England. Now changed, married, and with a daughter, she receives a letter from an old friend that something has happened back home, so she flees with her family, back over to England. However, she's shocked at what she finds once they arrive at Abbey Mount.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The Return of Poopy Moore:**

 **Chapter I: Prologue**

It wasn't always like this, however, my own actions just caused me to be there, at Abbey Mount; the school where my Mother had went too.

I had grown into a totally new person, ever since going to Abbey Mount, everyone's been calling me Poppy, however, now that I'm back home again, in Forks, I wasn't sure who I'm really supposed to even call myself anymore. However, after another summer being back home, in Europe, I finally gave up, and only when it was just me and my parents, or when I'm back home, my parents' and I would be the Moore family, but out in public, especially here in America, we were known as the Swan family.

My looks were still the same, yet as I stand at the mirror, in the Cullen home, I sighted, unable to let them see the deep darkness of my brown eyes, or the sudden darkness of my natural hair color, I just looked so different after finishing my final year at the Abbey Mount School.

Gods, how I missed my friends, Kate, Drippy, Jane, Charlotte, Kiki, and Josie, they all were my real true friends, I will always be a part of them, no matter what anyone says, I can't part with them. We had through so much together, even with Harriet being her ugly self to me, I even missed her, the Matron, Headmistress, but most of all, I miss Freddie Kingsley. He was someone who made me feel something other than love inside, I hadn't expected to find myself falling for him when I had first started at Abbey Mount, however, it was hard to say good-bye, it was always hard to say good-bye to all of my friends back at Abbey Mount. Always.

I sighed once more, a few months ago, just before the summer had begun, I had visited my friends in Europe, Edward had asked me to marry him, in which I said yes too, but then a few days later on, I realized the mistake that I had just made, it took a full crying session for me to stop, however, I knew that he nor the Cullens' knew nothing about my secret schoolings at Abbey Mount.

My dad, Charlie, wanted to make sure that I had my summers spent over in Europe, however, I had to spend the remaining ten months away from my friends, whom I had met during my junior high years there, we were always a good group of friends, even without Harriet around anymore, we still made it really good. However, I had to return to the Americas for my high school years, in which I would only visit my friends and Freddie in the summers, when there was no school, and the Cullen's were away during most of the summer, in which made my father send me back to attend summer school at Abbey Mount.

By that time, I was already going out with Edward, who didn't know anything about my secret relationship with Freddie, whom I still talk and hang out with during my summers back in Europe.

This was not only going to be my first summer away from my friends and boyfriend, but I also didn't want anything bad happing to them either. It would be hard to not think about going back to Europe again, after all, I was once Head Girl of Abbey Mount, surely the Headmistress would have some sort of reunion or something like that, after all these years.

I quickly hid any signs of sadness or any other emotion from my face, knowing that Alice would want to know, but I wouldn't actually tell her the truth behind the expressions, nor would I want to reveal anything about Abbey Mount, my friends, or about my Freddie either.

Everyone, but my parents of course, thought that I had grown up here, however, when I was just about ten months old, we had moved from England to Phoenix Arizona, however, my father moved here to Forks, and so we would often go back to England to visit my mother's side of the family, who all went to Abbey Mount when they were all little.


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter One

**The Return of Poppy Moore:**

 **Chapter One:**

I stopped by my dad's house, I had to tell him, however, the moment Nessie and I had walked inside, I froze when out of nowhere, I heard a farmiliar voice say from the living room, "Oh; but I'm sure that she'll be so happy to see her friends again, I mean, Freddie's not himself, you know... Ever since, she stopped returning..."

Charlie said after a pause, "Of course, Mrs. Kingsley, I'm sure that she's on her way right now."

My breath caught in my throat, I quickly dragged Nessie away from the corner, and whispered in her ear, "Nessie, go wait in the car. I have to talk to them in the living room."

She was about to ask why, when I pointed to the door, and said, "Just go, Nessie. Don't ask, I'll tell you later."

She only nodded, understanding the sudden need-to-talk-alone tone of voice that I had used, however, once she was gone, I composed myself, pulling back my shoulders, stood straight and tall, and walked in with an expression that I haven't used in so long.

I hid my wedding ring, knowing that it was very uncommon of an eighteen year old girl to be married as such an early age, however, when the Headmistress gave me a look un and down, I knew that she was confused by my appearance and clothing here in the Americas.

Yet, when she met my eye, she said, holding out her hand, "Ah, yes, Ms. Moore, how pleasant it is to see you again after so many years."

I said while shaking her hand, "Indeed, Headmistress, it has been such a long time ever since..."

I took a deep breath, and said a few moments later, "Never mind that, Headmistress, however, I may be wondering why you're here, in America, Headmistress."

Before Mrs. Kingsley could say anything, my dad suddenly asks me, "Uh... Poppy, can I ask you something, out in the hall for a moment?"

Once around the corner, my dad asked, "What is it, Poppy?"

I whispered, low enough for him to hear, "We're attracting other people in town, dad... I know that you don't want me to say it, but this is now going to far, we need to leave town-"

He cut in, and said, while keeping his voice down, "You can go to Europe, spend some time over at the Abby Mount; I know that you want to go back home, back to your friends, back to Freddie, Poppy. Go back to England, you know you want to."

He was right after all, I knew that we wanted to return back home, but also knew that the Cullens and wolves didn't know a single thing about Abbey Mount; however, at the sudden thought of explaining to everyone about my secret schoolings and relationship with Freddie Kingsley; I knew that Edward would have me doubting everything that I knew about my beloved home life.

I said after a moment, "Dad, we both know that Headmistress Kingsley doesn't know anything about the Americas, nor does the Cullens know anything about our real life back in Europe. Don't you get it, if I do go back to Europe, in which I really want to, but I can't because now I'm a Cullen, not to mention, I'm married now too... I just don't want to hurt anyone, even though we're hurting so many others who know us as the 'Swan' family..."

I said after a sigh, "Dad, I want to go back home, I want to be with Freddie again, I miss him, gods, I even miss that twit, Harriet too, for freaks sake!"

The Headmistress's voice said from beside me, making me freeze, and my dad jump, "Ah, yes, Harriet, which also reminds me, the Moore family, along with many others who've went to Abbey Mount, are all invited to a special visit, if I may say so myself."

I said, unable to stop myself, "Actually, Headmistress, I can't attend the visit, I have somewhere to be tomorrow, and I won't be back for a while."

Charlie said, "Poppy..."

I said, "Dad, you know what happens every ten years, it's best if-"

Charlie said, "And you should also know about the reunion that happens every ten years too, Poppy."

I said, "Headmistress, I'll promise you that-"

Mrs. Kingsley cut in, and said, "Poppy, you know not to refuse a reunion, right? When was the last time that you had last seen your friends and Freddie?"

I took a deep breath, calming myself down, however, I was about to answer her question, when suddenly my phone went off, I pulled it out, however, the Headmistress said, while snatching my phone out of my hands, "Ms. Moore, explain the sudden shape that you're in? Surely, you haven't lost all that I had deemed on you ever since you had first started at Abbey Mount? I would be very disappointed if you ever did."

I said, "No, Headmistress, I didn't lose any-"

She quipped sharply, shutting my phone with a loud snap, "Have you not forgotten our mato, Ms. Moore? I'd hate to know that one of my best pupils had suddenly mistreated her Heard Girl duties while at Abbey Mount."

I closed my eyes, trying to not think about my anger, however, after a few seconds, I opened them, and explained to her what the purpose of Abbey Mount really meant.

I was about to leave, when my dad said, "You know, if you want to go back to Abbey, but have them not know about it, you always go to your Mom's, and..."

I turned back to look at both of them, and said, "Headmistress, I really want to return, however, this trip that I have tomorrow, this trip was just decided last minute. Dad, don't worry, I'll be fine, however, I still would like to return back to Europe... when I get the chance too, things are... moving pretty fast right now, and I have no time to even take a break."

The Headmistress said after a moment, "Something's different about you, Poppy."

I said, gently creeping to the door, "Headmistress, I wouldn't want to ask any further questions regarding my appearance... it would just cause more problems for me..."

Charlie said, "Poppy-"

I was about to snap, when suddenly Nessie cried from the front door, "Mama-"

I said, heading towards the door, "Look, I have to go... I'll let you know tomorrow, alright Dad?"

Once in the car, I sighed, feeling regret for the way I had acted back there, especially in front of the Headmistress herself, I wouldn't have acted that way towards her in the first place, if Nessie hadn't inferred in the first place either. No one, not even me or my group of friends, had never ever acted that way towards anyone, and especially if it was either the Matron or the Headmistress.

I felt regret, sadness, and depression all at once, as these feelings made themselves known, I realized that I was also lonely, being without my friends, I wanted to hear their laughter so much, that it took all of my will-power to not go back to Europe with Nessie instead... Moreover; I also wanted to see Freddie too, he was a huge part of my life, it was a wonder why I hat got it on with him in the first place, but like all the other things, I had to leave him, I didn't know it at the time, but now, looking back on it, as I checked on Nessie in the backseat, that's when realization hit me hard, she was the proof of what I've been doing all these years.

It was as if I was suddenly sinking, I didn't know how to find my way out, but at the same time, I just sat in the car when we had returned to the big house, once Nessie was out, I locked myself in the car, I couldn't face them, I just didn't want to face the fact that I had forgotten all about Freddie, the thought of forgetting Freddie, that suddenly had me curled up in a ball in the backseat, I couldn't really tell them what was going on, knowing Edward, he would hear my thoughts, but at the same time, I didn't want to let anyone know about it either.

As I lay there in a heap of sadness, loneliness, and other sad emotions, I didn't hear the gentle tapping on my window, I just closed my eyes, not wanting to see them, as if I could really get away from them, but then at the same time, I really couldn't.

Just then, and to my great shock and horror, I heard her whisper, "Poppy..."

I only ignored her voice, it had been a long time since I heard her voice, but now that it had been ten years, I only sat up, but that didn't stop her, and so she said, "Poppy, the new Head Girl at Abbey Mount."

As I went for one of the doors, I heard her snarl, "This is how you plan on returning to Abbey Mount, Poppy? Looking like the wretched little brat that you once were when you first started Abbey Mount!? Even I wasn't this bad when I was Head Girl!"

I muttered low under my breath, "Dammit."

I froze when I saw her, there she was, tall, blonde, and looking at me like I was the worst ever human being that she'd first laid eyes on, however, I just pulled my shoulders back, met her cold hazel eyes, and she said with distain in her voice, her eyes glaring at me, "Fix your close, tie your hair up, and don't look at me like that, Poppy. The Headmistress has suddenly put me in charge of you, and I will make you looking like a proper Head Girl Alumni ever. You will uphold our name, walk and talk with pride to our Abbey Mount."

I only ignored her, as soon as I was in the house, Alice cried, "Bella!"

I quickly sat down, Edward asked, "Bella, is something wrong?"

I only said, "Nothing's wrong, you guys. I'm fine, really."

However, Esme said while handing a letter to me, "Here's a letter for you, Bella."

I said as I took the letter from her, "Thanks, Esme."

From the moment I saw the Abbey Mount seal, I knew that something was wrong, but that didn't stop Harriet from saying, "The Moore family never refuses an invitation from the Headmistress, Poppy."

I quickly turned my back away from the rest of the family, I only saw Harriet, as I read the letter, my heart sank down to my stomach, and my face had a shocked look on it;

 ** _Poppy,_**

 ** _Please, come back, Poppy. We all need you, things aren't going so well here at Abbey Mount. I also have some bad news to share with you, it's about Abbey Mount._**

 ** _You see, ever since what happened ten years ago, the state officials and govenors have realized that the school isn't safe anymore, and so next week, they're planning to shut the school down. Please Poppy, we all need you here to keep our beloved school open._**

 ** _Also, it's Freddie, you see, a few years ago, he went on holiday with Headmistress, but when they had returned, he wasn't with her, that's when we noticed that she had been crying. We asked her about it, and she said that he had gotten killed..._**

 ** _Poppy, Freddie's dead!_**

 ** _I'm so sorry that you had to hear this Poppy,_**

 ** _Jane_**

One of my hands flew to my mouth in shock, I forced myself to not show any of my sadness, but all I said was, "Oh god!"

Edward gently came up from behind me, and he said as he gently placed a hand on my shoulder, "Bella-"

However, Harriet said, "You have to come back to Abbey Mount, Poppy... Before you lose it."

I asked, "Harriet, what do you-"

All she said as she walked away, "Your sanity, Poppy... I can tell now that you're slipping, slipping away from who you really are... You have been slipping ever since you met them, falling into their world of insanity... Sooner or later, you'll be going mad, why, you've already gone mad... You have to come back, Poppy."

I ignored Edward's hand, and asked, "Harriet-"

She was about to say something, when we all turned to see the Headmistress walk in, along with the Marton, and she said, "Ms. Moore, a word, if you may?"

I was about to go toward her, when Edward asked, "Madam, who are you? And why-"

I cut in, and said, "Why don't I talk to them alone, everyone. Don't worry about it."

Edward whispered, "Bella, what if-"

I whispered back, "I'm fine, Edward, don't worry about me. I'll be right back, I promise."

However, once we all were away from everyone else, I said, "Headmistress-"

She cut in, and said, "Harriet!"

That's when Harriet came in, she was taller than when I had last seen her, she looked even more stoic then before, her eyes hardened at the sight of me, her lips were in a tight thin line, as she stood in front of me, I suddenly felt like I was meeting her for the first time again, but this time, in front of the Headmistress and not the entire school.

She said distainfuly, "Poppy."

I only said coldly, my gold eyes hardened and narrowing at the same time, "Harriet."

The Headmistress said, "Girls!"

We both turned to her, and she said, "Poppy, I'm sure you've heard from Jane, concerning not only Freddie's death, but also about Abbey as well."

I said as I moved away from Harriet, "Of course, Headmistress, however, I'm still undecided about the reunion."

Harriet said, "Headmistress, if I may make a suggestion concerning Poppy's decision about the reunion?"

Headmistress said, "Why, of course, Harriet. You may."

Harriet said, "Of course, Poppy would have to agree to it first hand."

I said, "What do you mean, Harriet?"

Harriet said while circling around me, "Let's say that if you do want to return to Abbey, but not have these people knowing about it... You may just have to disappear for a few days."

I froze on the spot, the thought of me leaving for a few days, disappearing for that matter, it kind of brought back memories of when Edward had left, but this time, I would be the one leaving, not him.

She said while appearing on my other side, "What do you say, Poppy? Will you just disappear for only a few days, without none of these people knowing. You know you want to return back home, were you really belong, right Poppy?"

I met her hard hazel eyes, after both of us staring at each other, I cleared my throat, pulled back my shoulders, held my head high, and said calmly as I could, "I will have to think about it, Harriet. I will let you know."

She said while turning to look at the Headmistress, "Why of course, Poppy. You know where to find us if you need to discuss this more over. But if you chose to do this, then you must not let anyone know about this. Got it, Poppy."

The Headmistress said, "Poppy, let us, along with your parents, know what you decide of this. At once."

I said, "Of course, Headmistress."

She said, "Well, Poppy, we best better be off. Talk to you soon."

Once they both were gone, I was in my room in the next minute, however, I zoomed over to my closet, after finding my school outfit, I quickly changed, and just looked at myself in the full view mirror in my room.

As I was looking at myself, I reached up, felt the lining of the chocolate brown hair, and pulled off my wing that I had wore over my pitch black hair.

From the moment it was off, I ran my hands through my natural colored hair, it still felt the same, but that was because I simply washed it instead of my wing, but while I was home, back at Charlie's, I didn't need the wing, I simply just let out my England side.

Just then I realized that Harriet was beside me, and she said, "Look at you, Poppy..."

I turned away from the mirror, and whispered, "This is the real me... Poppy Moore, Head Girl of Abbey Mount."

That's when I heard Edward say from outside the door, "Bella?"

I quickly changed, put back on my wing, making sure that nothing of Poppy Moor wasn't supposed to be seen or noticed about me, and got the door.

But I failed to notice Kate standing in my room.

Only it wasn't Kate Denallie who was standing in my room.

It turned out to be my best friend.


End file.
